Olivia
Olivia, a female white cat and Oggy's new love interest in season 4. She's also a closer (Age) cat of Oggy in Season 4 Her life Monica was the only major female character appearing in the series until season 4. As a baby, she was born in the hospital because her father was a doctor (this happened before season 1). As a child,she was live with her family before she met Oggy (before season 2 and 3). As a teenager she wanted to ask her family to left by herself when the future of her adult (before season 4). As now she left by herself and bring her own furniture to live next door neighbor of Oggy (in Season 4). Olivia is the another major female character of the series, next to Monica (Olivia, however, may have a bigger role than Monica). There might be a possible chance that Monica and Olivia are best friends. Character data Hair Colors: Black Fur Colors: Pale Eye Colors: Blue Nose Colors: Darker Pink Family Oggy (Lover) Nadia (Daughter/Unborn) Finn (Uncle) Emanuel (Nephew) Cecilia (Mother) Ed (Father) Angel (Younger sister) Oliver (Older sister) Lucy (Aunt) Carla (Cousin) Charles (Uncle) Rose (Maternal Grandmother) Herman (Maternal Grandfather) Manfred (Paternal Grandfather) Ellie (Paternal Grandmother) Wendy (Grandmother-in-law-) Chucky (Grandfather-in-law) Zack (Uncle-in-law) Susan (Aunt-in-law) Lavinia Cat (Aunt-in-law) Soto (Father-in-law) Matilda (Mother-in-law) Monica (Sister-in-law, and possible BFF) Charlie the cat (Cousin-in-law) Jack (Cousin-in-law) Selina (Niece) Jessie (Sister-in-law) Jamie (Aunt-in-law) James (Uncle-in-law) Ethel (Niece/Unborn) Personality In season 4 she was kind, girly and lovely, she always get laughing each other. Sometimes she get silly when Oggy had taste of spicy or she thing he is funny. She likes kissing Oggy one more time. She loves butterfies, she doesn't like kill the butterfly. She wants to invited Oggy but is not time to date but is only party outdoor. She is almost of sexy lady person. Sometimes she sassy lady. She very like following Oggy (When Oggy swimming at statue with water). She likes water. Appearance She is a white cat and pale skin, She has black hair and blue eyes. Her age is 12. Maybe she has late teenager.She is similar to Oggy. Holiday She wears a yellow bow of her head (If she doesn't have to work). Working If she working, she doesn't wear a bow. She just wants to work without bow because if she wear a bow, the bow will disturb her. She wears doctor coat with a red, long-sleeved turtleneck dress underneath. She has a small pink Scientific Parasite in her left pocket. Friends Oggy (Lover) Bob Jack (Oggy's Cousin) Jenny (Biggest Best Friend) Enemies Joey Marky Dee Dee Relationship Oggy Oggy is the new love interest with her. She wants to mention about her mother and father works. She also want to play with him. Se wants to mentioned about her occupation Cecilia and Ed Her parents works as a doctor but her mother works the hospital too far because her mother works in hospital close to her family home. Her father works in hospital but her father close to her home. Monica Monica appeared in season 4 later. Mia Mia is Charlie's Wife. Actually Mia is her cousin. Trivia *Olivia seens to be an albino cat. *Olivia had a parents of Cecilia and Ed, but her parents is unseen. *Olivia is similar to Oggy, Monica, Jack are cat family but is different family (Unseen family). except for Terra, Terra is her family of seen character of humans. *Her family's name is The Roushes *Her family is similar to that cockroaches *Her growing is similar to Marceline in Adventure Time ''but her age is not too old. *She's voiced by Jessica DiCicco in season 5 who voiced Flame Princess in Adventure Time.'' *She is the popular character in Oggy and The Cockroaches. *She's similar to Dr. Princess the type of staff in Adventure Time. *She similar to Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber. Selena is older than Justin. She also older than Oggy. Gallery Summer.jpg Olivia.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Category:Cat Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cat Family Category:Heroes